


what shall we die for?

by illusemywords



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Combat, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Set during the airship arc, Weapons, Weddings, but in the future, so no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: The airship is attacked, Zolf and Wilde get married.Or,That one scene from the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	what shall we die for?

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is taken almost completely from the scene in the movie, with a few adjustments.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who made title suggestion in the When In Rome discord server, and special thanks to Carlin who told me that the title of the score used for this scene in the movie was called What Shall We Die For.

A second airship appears out of nowhere, and they barely have time to react before a group of lads and or blokes make their way over to their ship, immediately ready to attack. No one knows who they are or what they want, but they will not go down without a fight.

Amelia is the first one to react – her pistol goes off before anyone else has even moved. One of the invaders drops dead on deck. Following the gunshot there’s an eery silence, lasting only a few moments, and then the combat begins. It doesn’t take long for the crew of _The_ _Vengeance_ to be separated, all jumbled up amongst their enemies. In the heat of the moment, it’s difficult to tell friend from foe.

Zolf has his glaive clutched in his hands, striking down enemies as they appear in front of him. He looks up and sees Wilde standing in the middle of the deck, casting spells, bolts of magic whipping back and forth around him as he strikes people down. As Wilde bends down to wrench a sword from the hands of a corpse, one of the attackers makes a move towards him. Zolf rushes towards him.

His glaive slices into the man’s side, and he drops easily. His mouth is open wide, but Zolf can’t hear his screams over the sounds of the battle surrounding them. Zolf looks up at Wilde, finds him looking back, and is suddenly struck by just how much he loves this man. He opens his mouth to speak, and then Wilde steps forward and thrusts his sword over Zolf’s shoulder, hitting flesh somewhere behind him. He hears the thud as another body hits the deck.

“Oscar,” Zolf says, and Wilde looks at him. “Will you marry me?” He swings his glaive around, burying his blade in an enemy’s neck.

“I don’t think now’s the best time,” Wilde yells, but when Zolf catches a look of him out of the corner of his eye, he can tell he’s smiling. Wilde wields his stolen sword with ease, and Zolf makes a quick note to ask him who taught him to fight once this is over.

Zolf turns again, his glaive clashing with a sword. He pushes forward, hard, making the other person stumble backwards. Once he’s close enough, Zolf runs at them, hitting them with his shoulder, flipping them over the railing and letting them fall to their death. “Now may be the only time,” he yells back. He fights his way back towards Wilde, who has a dagger out and is slicing up someone’s stomach while simultaneously sword fighting.

The enemies Wilde is fighting drop dead, and Zolf grabs his arm, spinning him around to face him. “I love you,” Zolf says, and is unsurprised to find that he means it.

This may not be the most conventional moment to propose to someone, but when have they ever been anything but unconventional? “If I die today, I want to die married to you. I’ve made my choice,” Zolf says, quietly, in a moment’s reprieve before they’re thrown back into battle. “What’s yours?”

Wilde is staring intently at him, their eyes locked. “Earhart!” he yells, and then he turns towards the front of the ship. He stabs his dagger into yet another enemy.

Zolf blinks, momentarily stunned before he spins again, slashing his glaive across someone’s front.

“Marry us,” Wilde continues, and Zolf understands.

Zolf turns to see Earhart, gun in one hand and a sword in the other, battling two people at once at the helm of the ship.

“Now? I’m a bit busy at the moment,” she yells back, firing her gun, dropping one enemy. Another one immediately takes his place.

“Earhart! Now!” Zolf yells.

Zolf can’t see Earhart’s expression from where he’s standing, but he knows she’s rolling her eyes.

“Fine then!” She all but cuts the head off the person in front of her, jumping up onto the railing, immediately shooting someone trying to climb up towards her. “Dearly beloved,” she begins, words dripping in sarcasm, her sword flashing through the air and imbedding itself in someone’s shoulder. “We are gathered here today to –“ She’s interrupted as someone rushes her. She fires her gun once, then stabs forward with her sword. “To nail your innards to the mast, you poxy cur,” she growls, pulling her sword free.

“Oscar Wilde,” Zolf yells, holding one of Wilde’s hands in one of his own, slashing out with his glaive with the other. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

Wilde squeezes his hand tightly, cutting down two more people before answering. “I do!” he says finally, and Zolf can’t help but grin.

“Great!” He says, laughing, and then he drops Wilde’s hand as someone rushes him again. He brings both hands onto his glaive, smashing the side of the blade into the person’s head. He hears something crunch as they drop to the deck. He doesn’t stop to look before moving on to the next person.

The sounds of battle continue all around them, and they are momentarily separated as another rush of enemies hop onto deck from the other airship.

The battle pushes him further around the side of the ship. Zolf sees Hamid shooting crossbow bolts and firing bolts of magic interchangeably. Azu is fighting side by side with Barnes, lifting her great axe and mowing people down around her. Cel has turned into some kind of terrifying monster and is smashing skulls and throwing people overboard with frightening speed.

He cuts down another enemy, pushing his way back to where Wilde is standing, surrounded by three enemies at once. Zolf cuts down one, inserting himself next to Wilde as they take on the other two.

“Zolf Smith,” Wilde says when he sees him. “Do you take me –“ he stabs into a rushing body, pulling back and turning towards Zolf. “– to be your husband?” He reaches one hand down, touching Zolf’s cheek for just a moment before stepping past him to kill someone. “In sickness and in health,” he says, and then, with a chuckle, “health being the less likely.”

“I do!” Zolf yells over the clash of metal against metal. Bodies drop all around them as the fight rages on.

Earhart jumps from the helm down onto the deck, cutting down three enemies at once. “As Captain, I now pronounce you –“ She pauses as an enemy appears from behind, flipping her sword and stabbing backwards.

“You may kiss…” she begins, pausing to shoot someone in the face. “You may kiss…” she tries again, being stopped by yet another attacker in her way. And then she growls out, “Just kiss!”

As Wilde and Zolf make their way towards each other, a momentary stillness falls around them. For a few, blissful moments, the sounds of the battle quiet down around them, and time slows to a stop. Wilde leans down wrapping one arm around Zolf’s neck, and their lips meet.

The moment is over quickly, and soon they are thrown into battle again, this time with a renewed sense of purpose. Striking down yet another attacker, all Zolf can think of is how much he wants to survive this. Apparently getting married does wonders for ones will to live.

Finally, the fight seems to be turning in their favour, and once it is, it doesn’t take long before all the enemies are gone, either thrown overboard or strewn around the deck as corpses. The other airship is easily taken over by their people, and finally they get a moment of rest.

* * *

“Did you really just get married in the middle of combat?” Cel asks once the battle has completely died down and their potions have worn off. “I mean, congratulations, and all of that, but really? Did I get that right? Was that really the right time?”

They’re all sitting together on deck, grabbing a few moments of quiet before they have to get started on the clean-up. Cel looks to Wilde, questioningly.

Wilde holds his hands up. “Don’t look at me,” he says. “That was all Zolf.”

“I’ll admit I got a bit caught up in the moment,” Zolf says, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. “But I would do it again.”


End file.
